Mabel's ghost haunting Dipper
by Yuki Cross 223
Summary: " You will pay for not being my wife!" The leader of the gome's said ( name any one? do rember its name?) " Hey you're the one that lied about being a human." Mabel Yelled. " whatever!" The gome said pulling out a knife and started to run at Mabel. ok I got this Idea of A photo...what if Mabel died and came back hanut Dipper there wil be romance
1. diying

_**Mabel's ghost haunting Dipper**_

" You will pay for not being my wife!" The leader of the gome's said ( name any one? do rember its name?)

" Hey you're the one that lied about being a human." Mabel Yelled.

" whatever!" The gome said pulling out a knife and started to run at Mabel.

" Mabel look out!" yelled Dipper trying to get his sister out of the way but it was too late Mabel was hit with the knife.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yelled Mabel as she choked up blood and fell to the grass then Dipper caught her.

" Mabel please, please wake up...I need you." Dipper whispered looking at the ground trying to hold his tears.

" Mabel wake up please!" Yelled Dipper his tears started to fall to ground he never go one answer.

" Dudes what...happened?" Soos said running up to Dipper then he saw Mabel Not moving with blood rushing out of her gut and chest.

" Dipper wh...what happend to Mabel?" Soos said.

" I...I was the Gomes the leader of the Gomes...He killed Ma...Mabel." Dipper said looking up to his dead sister."

" I'll get Wendy and Mr. Pines. " Soos said walking away.

" I'll get you back to the shack..." Dipper said as he picked her up and started walking to the shack.

* * *

" everyone we are here to day for Mabel Pines who Died because of a fight." Said mike.

" Mabel was a great neice, she would always make jokes to lighten people moods, she would have a goofy smile." Gruncle stan said frowning.

" M...Maybe was like a little sister to me...when I was feeling down she would make forget about my problems." Wendy said letting her tears fall.

" Mabel was like a niece to me as well to see her dead...it makess me really sad..." Soos said

" Ma...Mabel was my very own sister my twin sister...we've been together since we were born...to...to see her like this...its breaks my heart...and that smile...i'll miss that...I miss everything of her." Dipper said then everyone walked inside.


	2. returning

Mabel's ghost haunting Dipperpt

Dipper was in his bed looking at Mabel's bed he kept on hearing noises it sounded like Mabel but Dipper just went back to sleep but then he felt something in the bed with him he just ignored it then he heard a voice.

" Dipper its me, Mabel." The voice said this made Dipper jump he looked around, he looked out the window, then the door he saw nothing so he went to bed then he heard it this time he just ignored it then he started to have a dream.

IN DREAM

_" Dipper where are we going?" asked a 6-year-old Mabel who was being pulled by her brother, Dipper._

_" where going on a aventure...to the woods." Dipper yelled as he pulled his sister._

_" Dipper...this is so fun..." Mabel said._

_" yup..." Dipper said._

END OF DREAM.

* * *

Dipper woke up really sad as he rembered what happened to his sister after he got dressed he went out to see her grave near the house the he put some flowers down he looked down as he thought ' _i will make jeff pay for what he did...' _ little did he know his sister's ghost was looking at him as she sat on her grave.

" Dipper...it's ok..." Mabel said looking at him with sad " I'm still here even though you can't see me..." She said again, Dipper heard a voice...it sounded like Mabel's voice

" Mabel..." Dipper said.

* * *

Dipper was in his room just sitting there...looking at a picture of him and Mabel he didn't belive that she was here anymore...even if he saw her ghost he would belive it.

" Dipper! i'm, still here!" Whispered Mabel lound enough for Dipper to hear.

" no, no your not, you never were here." Dipper said but straight after that he felt a hand poking him very hard.

" y...you I'M YOU SISTER DIPPING SAUCE" Yelled a very angry/ sad Mapel then after that she made the picture of Dipper and her break.

" M...Mabe" he said as he saw the ghost of his sister in the mirror crying which made other things break.

" Mabel i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry." Dipper said but Mabel didn't listen she just went into the air.

" MAAAAAAABBBBBBELLLL." Dipper screamed that made, Soose, Grunkle stan and Wendy.

" Hey dude she's gone we all miss her but we- you know what I can't forgive or forget the gone me did this." Soos said the other's nodded.

" don't worry kid, she's in a better place..." stan said.

" yeah but Mr. Pines Mabel is he's twin sister you know how hard to loose them one close to you, don't you." Wendy said. again they all nodded. Mabel was watching them giving them a smile...knowing they missed her.


	3. promsing and

_**Mabel's ghost haunting Dipperpt3**_

_**Mabel's P.O.V**_

I was watching them...I was smiling because they missed me...I missed them to...but Dipper just a gave up on me...why? is he that sad? that he has to forget me? I'm going to be going up to heaven if he doesn't belive...I want to stay with my brother.

" oh Dipper don't give up on me just yet i'm still Mabel that happy girl whoo whoo..." I say standing near the mirror then I looked down to see how I died...my best was cut open and so was my belly then the memory came back of when I got stabbed by jeff.

_FLASH BACK_

_" your going to pay for not being my wife!" Jeff said._

_" your the one that lied about being human!" I said._

_" whatever!" Jeff said as he ran to me I didn't know about the knife...then I felt Dipper's arm try to push me away but it was to late I died in his hands..._

END OF FLASH BACK

I felt stupid and Silly for not seeing that knife well I am WHOO WHOO!. I felt like had to poke my twin brother _'hehehehe this will be fun_.' I thought as Flew over to him and started to poke him.

" Ow, Ow, OW OW OW OW!" I heard him say I smiled just like old times then I needed to do something.

' BLUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I said this made Dipper falls off he bed.

" WHAT THE MABEL IF YOU ARE HERE THIS,STOP EVERYTHING!" I heard Dipper yell I sighed and went in the mirror so he could see me.

" Dipper, Dipper..." I said this made him turn.

" Mabel...i'll find someway to bring back to human...after all this is the Mistery Shake...there has to be, right?" I heard him say this bought the a smile to my face.

" yes you will, I belive in you." I said as I hugged him.

" About that Dipper...You better start beliveing in me or i'll go in to heaven." I said again.

" yeah I know." He said I smiled then I heard a scream

" looks like it work...on grunkle stan." I say then grunkle stan came up and saw me...

" HEY GRUNKLE STAN..." I said then he ran off.

" that never gets old...heheheh well bye bye." I said then I went into thin air.

* * *

yes I know I put the human thingy in there but that will be in in later chapters.


End file.
